Tsubasa & Number 44
by Kazuya Shibuya
Summary: Tsubasa bertemu dengan seseorang yang lebih hebat dari dia. Dia menggunakan baju yang bernomor 44. Siapa kah dia? yukk terus dibaca.. Chapter 6 UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1: Number 44

**CAPTAIN TSUBASA FANFICTION**

**Genre: Friendship, Family  
Pairing:** All Captain Tsubasa Players + Adnan Januzaj (Other Character)**  
Language:** Bahasa Indonesia + Jepang (campur aduk xD #dihajar)**  
Disclaimer: **All Chara Captain Tsubasa belongs to_ **Takahashi Youchi**_. Other Character_ **Adnan Januzaj**_ (**Manchester United Player**)

**Summary: **Tsubasa bertemu dengan seseorang yang lebih hebat dari dia. Dia menggunakan baju yang bernomor 44. Siapa kah dia? yukk~ terus dibaca..

**Warning(!): OOC? **Aku usahakan tidak OOC, Typo(s) maybe, karena aku sering banget xD, nggak nyambung, aneh, (selebihnya nilai sendiri :P #dibacok)

**ENJOY!**

**Tsubasa & Number 44  
by: Kazuya Shibuya**

_**Part**__** 1**_**...**

Sore hari, terlihat stadion _Old Trafford _yang terletak di kota **Manchester**, **United Kingdom** itu sangat ramai karena melihat pertandingan antara **Manchester United **melawan **Timnas Jepang **dengan Skor 7-4. **MU **menambah keunggulannya lewat tendangan kaki kiri pemain yang bernomor 44, sehingga skor menjadi 8-4 dan **Jepang **tertinggal 4 gol.

Namun, **Jepang **terus mengatur serangan untuk menerobos dan mencari celah kelemahan pertahanan Tim **Manchester United, **akhirnya kelemahan pertahanan **Manchester United **ditemukan. **Matsuyama **yang berada ditengah dan mendapatkan bola, langsung mengoper bola jauh kedepan kepada **Tsubasa, **dan **Tsubasa **menerima operan tersebut dan berlari mendekat ke kiper **Manchester United.**

"Ayo Tsubasa! Kau pasti bisa!" **Matsuyama** berteriak dari tengah lapangan.

'Aku harus bisa menbobol gawangnya.' pikir Tsubasa sambil membawa bola terus hingga tiba didepan gawang **Manchester United, **dan **Tsubasa **langsung menendang bola ke arah gawang. Namun sayang, tendangan Tsubasa mengenai tiang dan membentu keluar lapangan.**  
**

'Pritt! Pritt!' terdengar suara peluit, yang menandakan pertandingan sudah berakhir.

Jepang kalah dari Tim Manchester United dengan skor 8-4 MU menambah 1 gol dari sepakan pemain yang menggunakan baju bernomor 44  
Terlihat Tsubasa menghampiri seorang pemain Manchester United yang bernomor 44

"Hey, tadi itu permainan yang luar biasa. Aku harap kita bisa bermain bersama." kata Tsubasa sambil memegang pundak pemain MU yang bernomor 44

"Haha, terima kasih. Tapi kau lebih hebat dariku." jawab ia sambil tersenyum dan memegang pundak Tsubasa

"Omae wa?" tanya Tsubasa sambil senyum

"Adnan Januzaj desu!" jawab Adnan dengan sedikit bersemangat

"Wahh, kau bisa berbahasa jepang yah?" Tsubasa sedikit terkejut dan senyum

"Ya, aku hanya belajar sedikit dari teman se-timku. Baiklah, aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi. Sampai jumpa nomor 10." Adnan pergi meninggalkan lapangan.

'Adnan Januzaj, nomor 44. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu.' pikir Tsubasa sambil tersenyum dan meninggalkan lapangan.

"Tsubasa, siapa orang yang bernomor 44 itu? Kelihatannya dia juga hebat." tanya Hyuuga tiba-tiba yang duduk disebelah Tsubasa

"Ahh, nama dia Adnan Januzaj, ya dia memang hebat." jawab Tsubasa sambil tersenyum

"Hmm, aku harap dia bisa bermain di Timnas Jepang. Hahaha!" kata Hyuuga dan tertawa sangat keras

"Hey, Hyuuga. Kau gila yah? Tertawa keras seperti itu." kata Souda dan Nitta

"Baiklah, minna. Ayo kita kembali ke Jepang!" kata Tsubasa dengan nada yang bersemangat

"AYO!" jawab semua orang dengan nada yang semangat juga.

Malam hari, terlihat Adnan Januzaj datang ke Bandara untuk melihat kepergian Tsubasa dan teman-temannya.

"Nomor 10! tunggu sebentar!" teriak Adnan dari jauh sambil berlari mendekat Tsubasa dan kawan-kawan

"Hee?" Tsubasa dan teman-temannya berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Nomor 10, bolehkah aku tahu namamu?" tanya Adnan dengan nada yang sedikit ngos-ngosan

"Ahh, Adnan bukan? Yang menggunakan nomor 44. Namaku Tsubasa Ozora, panggil saja Tsubasa." jawab Tsubasa sambil tersenyum dan menyandang tas

"Woahh, namanya Adnan yah? yang menggunakan nomor 44 di Manchester United." kata Ishizaki

"Ahh, baiklah. Tsubasa.. kalau begitu, terima ini. Ini adalah kalung biasa, aku harap kau bisa mengingatku dengan ini." Adnan memberikan kalung kepada Tsubasa

"A-arigatou! Ini sangat berharga! Kalau begitu, ini untukmu." Tsubasa memberikan sebuah koin kepada Adnan

"Uhmm.. aku harap dengan koin ini, aku akan selalu bisa mengingatmu! Kalau begitu, berhati-hatilah! Aku pulang dulu!" Adnan melambaikan tangan ke Tsubasa dan teman-temannya.

'Aku akan ke Jepang dan bermain bersama mu dan teman-temanmu Tsubasa.' pikir Adnan sambil berlari keluar meninggalkan bandara

'Adnan, aku berharap kita bisa bermain bersama. Aku ingin kau ke Jepang dan bermain bersamaku dan teman-temanku.' pikir Tsubasa yang menaiki pesawat

| **TO BE**** CONTINUED**|

**Author Messages**: Terima kasih sudah mau membaca FF saya yang sederhana ini :3 ditunggu Review nya yah MbakBroh ._.)b  
Kazuya Shibuya


	2. Chapter 2: Number 44 (Part II)

**CAPTAIN TSUBASA FANFICTION**

**Genre: Friendship, Family  
Pairing:** All Captain Tsubasa Players + Adnan Januzaj (Other Character)**  
Language:** Bahasa Indonesia + Jepang (campur aduk xD #dihajar)**  
Disclaimer: **All Chara Captain Tsubasa belongs to_**Takahashi Youchi**_. Other Character_**Adnan Januzaj**_ (**Manchester United Player**)

**Summary: **Tsubasa bertemu dengan seseorang yang lebih hebat dari dia. Dia menggunakan baju yang bernomor 44. Siapa kah dia? yukk~ terus dibaca..

**Warning(!): OOC? **Aku usahakan tidak OOC, Typo(s) maybe, karena aku sering banget xD, nggak nyambung, aneh, (selebihnya nilai sendiri :P #dibacok)

**ENJOY!**

**Tsubasa & Number 44  
by: ****Kazuya Shibuya**

_**Part 2**_**...**

_Old Trafford_, _AON Training Complex_. Terlihat Adnan dan temannya sedang berlatih dan berbincang-bincang.

"Apa kau benar ingin ke Jepang?" tanya seorang teman-nya yang berada di sebelah-nya sambil berjalan santai

"Iya aku benar, Shinji. Apa kau tau makanan takoyaki?" jawab Adnan yang menanya makanan takoyaki dengan wajah penuh penasaran

"Ahh, tentu saja aku tau, itu adalah makanan favorit-ku. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Shinji sambil senyum dan sedikit heran karena

"Apa rasanya enak?" jawab Adnan dengan wajah polos

"Hahaha, tentu saja enak! Kau akan ketagihan jika memakannya!" Shinji tertawa sangat keras

"Hei hei, jangan tertawa terlalu keras.." kata Adnan dan langsung berlari

Ketika siang hari tiba, Adnan langsung pulang kerumahnya dan berkemas-kemas untuk pergi ke Jepang, karena dia ingin bertemu Tsubasa. Dia pamit kepada orang tua-nya dan dia pergi ke bandara bersama Shinji, teman-nya.

"Hei, Adnan." kata Shinji

"Ya? Ada apa?" jawab Adnan

"Berhati-hatilah. Aku akan merindukanmu." kata Shinji sambil memeluk Adnan

"Umm.. aku juga akan merindukan kalian semua, jika aku sudah tiba disana. Aku akan langsung memberimu kabar!" jawab Adnan sambil memeluk balik Shinji

"Aku tunggu! Hey! Cepat! Pesawatnya sudah mau take-off itu!" kata Shinji

"Ahaha! Baiklah! Sampai jumpa Shinji!" jawab Adnan sambil berlari membawa tasnya menuju pesawat.

_Jepang, _Pagi hari. Terlihat Tsubasa dan Anego sedang berjalan kaki bersamaan menuju ke pasar untuk membeli sayur-sayuran dan daging untuk memasak.

"Tsubasa? Itu kalung dari siapa?" tanya Anego dengan heran yang berjalan disampingnya Tsubasa

"Ahh, kalung ini yah? Ini dari temanku." jawab Tsubasa sambil tersenyum melihat kalung tersebut

"Temanmu? Apakah dia wanita?" tanya Anego sambil menatap Tsubasa sedikit serius

"Ahaha, bukan.. dia seorang Pria muda yang genius dan berbakat, juga lebih hebat dari ku." jawab Tsubasa sambil menoleh ke Anego dan tersenyum

"Lebih hebat dari mu? Siapa namanya?" tanya Anego dengan wajah yang penuh penasaran."

"Adnan... Adnan Januzaj..." jawab Tsubasa dengan nada yang lembut dan melihat kalung tersebut.

_Training Field_

"Hoi! Wakabayashi! terima ini!" Hyuuga berteriak dari tengah lapangan.

"Ah, kau ingin melakukan itu lagi yah? Baiklah! Lakukan saja! Cepat! Aku sudah siap!" teriak Wakabayashi dengan penuh semangat dari gawang.

'Hehe, kali ini gawang mu akan ku hancurkan!' pikir Hyuuga sambil berlari membawa bola mendekat ke gawang

"Hyaaaaa! Terima ini! Wakabayashi!" Hyuuga langsung menendang bola ke arah gawang Wakabayashi, terlihat Wakabayashi sangat tenang menunggu bola datang.

'Hmph. Tendangan ini, sudah lama sekali aku tidak menangkapnya.' pikir Wakabayashi sangat tenang. Ketika bola sudah mendekat, Wakabayashi langsung berlari ke kiri dan lompat ke atas lalu menangkap kedua bola tersebut dengan kedua tangan nya.

"Haha, ini sangat mudah Hyuuga! Ayo lakukan lagi!" Wakabayashi melempar bola ke arah Hyuuga

'Kenapa... kenapa aku tidak bisa membobol gawangnya. Kenapa!' pikir Hyuuga sambil menunduk dan membiarkan bola yang dilempar Wakabayashi lewat.

"Hey Hyuuga? kau kenapa?" tanya Wakabayashi heran

"Tidak ada apa-apa." jawab Hyuuga sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Wakabayashi

"Hoy hoy, Wakabayashi, ada apa ini? Kelihatannya Hyuuga sedang kesal?" tanya Ishizaki tiba-tiba

"Entahlah, aku tidak tau kenapa. Aku rasa dia kurang sehat." jawab Wakabayashi sambil melihat Hyuuga pergi

"Ahh sudahlah. Lupakan saja dia, ayo berlatih lagi." kata Ishizaki sambil berlari meninggalkan gawang

"Uhmm.. baiklah.." jawab Wakabayashi.

'Ada apa dengan mu Hyuuga? Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja? Aku jadi tidak enak kepadamu...' pikir Wakabayashi sambil melihat Hyuuga yang terus pergi

_Airport._

Adnan Januzaj yang sudah sampai di Jepang, segera turun dari pesawat dan keluar dari bandara.

'Wahh, jadi ini Jepang yah? Sungguh indah!' pikir Adnan sambil melihat kiri dan kanan

Adnan mencari taksi, lalu menaiki taksi tersebut dan menujukkan sebuah kertas yang berisi tulisan Jepang kepada supir taksi. Kertas itu adalah Alamat tempat Tsubasa tinggal.

**FLASHBACK ON:**

"Adnan, jika kau ingin ke Jepang. Ini, untuk mu. Itu adalah sebuah alamat rumah ku. Cukup tunjukkan saja kepada Supir taksinya dan dia akan langsung membawamu ke alamat yang dituju" kata Tsubasa sambil memberi sebuah kertas

"Terima kasih Tsubasa! Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi!" jawab Adnan

**FLASHBACK OFF:**

'Ketika Tsubasa memberi kertas itu, aku tidak bisa tidur 1 harian. Karena terus memikirkan dia, walaupun baru pertama kali nya berjumpa, dia seperti seorang saudara bagiku. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihatnya lagi' pikir Adnan sambil melihat kota dari jendela.

"Tuan? anda berasal dari mana?" tanya supir taksi

"Eh? Aku? Hehe, aku berasa dari Belgium pak. Memangnya ada apa?" jawab Adnan sambil tersenyum

"Haha, Jauh sekali kau datang dari Belgium. Memangnya kau ke Jepang mau ngapain?" tanya supir taksi sambil menyetir

"Aku kemari untuk bertemu Ozora Tsubasa, dia adalah teman ku." jawab Adnan sambil melihat kota dari jendela mobil

"Ahh, Tsubasa yah. Jadi kau ingin bertemu dia? Sejak kapan kau berteman dengan dia?" tanya supir taksi dengan sedikit penasaran

"Yah, waktu Jepang melawan klub Manchester United, dia menghampiri ku. Apakah perjalanannya masih jauh pak?" jawab Adnan sambil bertanya

"Hmm, jadi baru yah? Haha. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai." kata pak supir sambil membelok ke kanan.

"Nah.. kita sudah sampai anak mudah, disini rumahnya." pak supir memberhentikan mobilnya di depan rumah yang sederhana

"Wahh, jadi disini yah. Baiklah pak, berapa bayarannya?" tanya Adnan sambil merogoh kantung nya.

"Tidak usah dibayar, kau tidak perlu membayarnya." kata pak supir sambil tersenyum melihat Adnan

"Ha? Beneran pak? Tidak usah bayar? Terima kasih pak!" jawab Adnan dengan sedikit terkejut dan langsung keluar dari taksi.

Tsubasa sedang membantu Ibunya dan Anego memasak di dapur.  
Namun tiba-tiba.

'Ting nung.' Terdengar suara bell dari dalam rumah Tsubasa

Tsubasa yang tadinya lagi memotong selada, langsung berjalan meninggalkan dapur dan membuka pintu.  
Ketika Tsubasa membuka pintu, dia melihat seorang pemuda yang menyandang tas dan memakai topi.

"Adnan! Apakah itu kau?!" tanya Tsubasa sambil berteriak ke senangan

"Tsubasa! Ya ini aku Tsubasa!" jawab Adnan dan berteriak

**...TO BE CONTINUED****...**

**Author Messages: **Terima Kasih sudah mau membaca FF saya yang sederhana ini :3 Tolong reviews + kripik pedasnya yah senpai xD


	3. Chapter 3: The Weakness

**CAPTAIN TSUBASA FANFICTION**

**Genre: Friendship, Family  
Pairing:** All Captain Tsubasa Players + Adnan Januzaj (Other Character)**  
Language:** Bahasa Indonesia + Jepang (campur aduk xD #dihajar)**  
Disclaimer: **All Chara Captain Tsubasa belongs to_**Takahashi Youchi**_. Other Character_**Adnan Januzaj**_ (**Manchester United Player**)

**Summary: **Tsubasa bertemu dengan seseorang yang lebih hebat dari dia. Dia menggunakan baju yang bernomor 44. Siapa kah dia? yukk~ terus dibaca..

**Warning(!): OOC? **Aku usahakan tidak OOC, Typo(s) maybe, karena aku sering banget xD, nggak nyambung, aneh, (selebihnya nilai sendiri :P #dibacok)

**ENJOY!**

"Adnan! ayo kita berangkat!" Tsubasa teriak dari luar rumah

"Iya, sebentar Tsubasa. Aku sedang mencari sepatu ku." jawab Adnan dengan sedikit kesal, karena tidak menemukan sepatu sepak bolanya

'Sepatunya? Bukankah ada di tas ku?' pikir Tsubasa sambil melihat tasnya, dan ternyata sepatu Adnan ada di tas Tsubasa.

"Hey Adnan! Sepatu mu ada di tas ku! Ayo kita pergi!" teriak Tsubasa lagi dari luar rumahnya.

"Hah? Benarkah?!" jawab Adnan dengan sedikit heran, karena sepatunya bisa ada di tas Tsubasa tiba-tiba.

"Iya! Sudah ayo! Aku tidak sabar ingin memperkenalkan mu dengan yang lainnya!" teriak Tsubasa lagi dengan semangat.

Adnan pun keluar dari rumah dan pamit kepada orang tua Tsubasa.  
Adnan dan Tsubasa berlari menuju lapangan, dimana para pemain Jepang latihan.

30 menit berlalu, Adnan dan Tsubasa masih berlari dari rumah menuju lapangan.  
Terlihat Adnan berada di depan Tsubasa dan Tsubasa berada di belakang Adnan.

'Dia memang lebih hebat dari ku.' pikir Tsubasa dalam hatinya sambil tersenyum

"Tsubasa, dimana lapangannya? Aku tidak tahu!" kata Adnan dari depan sambil berlari.

"Ahh, baiklah akan ku tunjukkan." jawab Tsubasa dengan semangat dan berlari melewati Adnan.

'Hehe, dia benar-benar seseorang yang mempunyai semangat tinggi. Dan tidak ingin tertinggal jauh.' pikir Adnan sambil tersenyum dan berlari dibelakang Tsubasa.

Tidak lama kemudian, akhirnya Tsubasa dan Adnan telah sampai di lapangan, tempat para pemain timnas Jepang latihan.  
Tsubasa langsung berlari menuju lapangan, tapi Adnan diam dan melihat orang-orang yang latihan disana.

"Hey Adnan! Ayo turun!" Tsubasa memanggilnya dari bawah

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin menggangu kalian latihan! Aku ingin melihat saja!" Adnan teriak dari atas sambil melihat Hyuuga yang sedang mengontrol bola dengan baik.

'Wahh! orang itu benar-benar hebat dalam mengontrol bola.' pikir Adnan sambil melihat Hyuuga dengan serius.

Tiba-tiba ada bola yang terbuang sangat jauh dan sangat kuat mengarah ke Adnan.  
Tentu saja Adnan fokus ke bola tersebut dan Adnan langsung menahan bola tersebut dengan dadanya.  
Lalu dia melakukan sebuah teknik lifting, lalu setelah melakukan 30x lifting bola. Adnan langsung menendang bola dengan kaki kirinya sekuat tenaga dan mengarah ke gawang Wakabayashi. Semua orang melihat Adnan dan pelatih Jepang terkejut melihat dia, begitu juga dengan Aoi Shingo. Sang raja lifting bola, karena dia kalah dengan Adnan.

"Tsubasa, dia itu siapa?" tanya sang pelatih kepada Tsubasa

"Ahh, dia.. dia si nomor 44, dari Belgium. Adnan Januzaj." jawab Tsubasa dengan sangat tenang dan tersenyum melihat Adnan

Semua orang terdiam dan terbengong melihat Adnan.

"Hoi! Kau yang disana! Ayo turun!" Shingo berteriak dari tengah lapangan.

"Aku ingin menantang mu! Ayo cepat!" teriak Shingo dari tengah lapangan sambil menunggu Adnan turun.

"Ah, baiklah! Apa aku tidak akan menggangu kalian?" Adnan teriak dari atas

"Tentu saja tidak! Ini akan terlihat menarik!" kata Hyuuga dari tengah lapangan

Adnan langsung turun dan berlari ke tengah lapangan.  
Dia langsung merebut bola dari Ishizaki yang dari tadi melihat Adnan bola di kakinya.

'Tidak mungkin! Dia cepat sekali!' pikir Ishizaki

"Ishizaki, kau terlihat kalah dengan dia." kata Matsuyama yang menghampiri Ishizaki.

"Dia lebih hebat dari Tsubasa." jawab Ishizaki sambil melihat Adnan.

"Hey kau! Siapa kau ini!" tanya Wakabayashi dengan tegas.

"Namaku Adnan Januzaj, kalian bisa memanggil ku Adnan." jawab Adnan kepada Wakabayashi dan tersenyum.

"Hmph! Seberapa hebat kau ini? Aku menantangmu!" Wakabayashi melempar bola ke arah Adnan.

"Ta..tapi.." perkataan Adnan langsung di potong oleh Tsubasa tiba-tiba.

"Wakabayashi! Apa maksudmu?" tanya Tsubasa sambil mendekat ke Wakabayashi.

"Aku dengar dia lebih hebat dari mu. Aku ingin melihat kemampuannya! Hey kau! Cepatlah!" jawab Wakabayashi dan menantang Adnan.

"Baiklah..." Adnan langsung membawa bola ke depan gawang dan menendang bola dengan kaki kanannya

Wakabayashi melihat arah bola, dan menangkap bola tersebut dengan satu tangan.  
Semua orang dilapangan terkejut, ketika melihat Wakabayashi menangkap bola tersebut dengan satu tangan.  
Karena jarang sekali mereka melihat Wakabayashi menangkap bola tersebut dengan satu tangan.

"Hmph.. cuma segini kemampuan mu? Aku rasa Tsubasa lebih hebat dari mu" hina Wakabayashi dan meninggalkan lapangan.

Terlihat Adnan hanya diam dan menatap Wakabayashi meninggalkan lapangan.

'Apa aku ini hebat? Sama seperti Tsubasa?' pikir Adnan, lalu Adnan pergi meninggalkan lapangan dan.

"Hey Adnan! Tunggu!" Tsubasa memanggilnya, namun Adnan berlari pergi meninggalkan lapangan dan tak bisa di kejar.

Hari sudah malam, Adnan belum kembali ke rumahnya Tsubasa.  
Tsubasa sangat khawatir, karena Tsubasa takut Adnan tersesat. Karena dia baru saja di Jepang.  
Ibunya Tsubasa datang dan bertanya.

"Tsubasa? Kemana teman mu? Kok belum pulang?" tanya Ibunya Tsubasa dengan heran.

"Entahlah.. ibu, aku ingin keluar sebentar. Bolehkan?" Tsubasa mengambil jacketnya

"Baiklah, berhati-hatilah.." jawab Ibunya.

Terlihat Adnan sedang duduk di bangku taman, dan meminum minuman kaleng.  
Di malam hari itu, terlihat suasana taman sangat hanya melihat-lihat orang lewat. Hingga terlihat salah satu temannya Tsubasa, yaitu Jun Misugi.

'Are? Anak itu? Bukankah dia yang berada di lapangan tadi siang?' pikir Misugi sambil mendekat ke Adnan dan menyapanya.

"Oh, hai. Ada apa yah?" tanya Adnan dengan senyuman tipis.

"Kau Adnan Januzaj bukan?" Misugi menanya kepadanya dengan tatapan serius

"I-iya. Kenapa kau bisa tau nama ku tuan?" Adnan heran, karena Misugi bisa tau namanya.

"Aku Jun Misugi, aku adalah salah satu orang yang melihatmu tadi. Tendanganmu sungguh hebat." kata Misugi dan duduk disebelahnya

"Senang berkenalan dengan anda, Misugi." Adnan tersenyum dan menatap langit.

"Aku ingin memberi tahu mu sesuatu. Mau mendengarkannya?" kata Misugi dan menatap Adnan dengan serius.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Adnan dengan heran dan binggung.

"Kelemahan Wakabayashi..." Ketika Misugi mengucapkan kata seperti itu, suasana di sekita menjadi hening.

.

...

...

.

**TO BE CONTINUED~**


	4. Chapter 4: The Weakness (Part II)

**CAPTAIN TSUBASA FANFICTION**

**Genre: Friendship, Family  
Pairing:** All Captain Tsubasa Players + Adnan Januzaj (Other Character)**  
Language:** Bahasa Indonesia + Jepang (campur aduk xD #dihajar)**  
Disclaimer: **All Chara Captain Tsubasa belongs to_**Takahashi Youchi**_. Other Character_**Adnan Januzaj**_ (**Manchester United Player**)

**Summary: **Tsubasa bertemu dengan seseorang yang lebih hebat dari dia. Dia menggunakan baju yang bernomor 44. Siapa kah dia? yukk~ terus dibaca..

**Warning(!): OOC? **Aku usahakan tidak OOC, Typo(s) maybe, karena aku sering banget xD, nggak nyambung, aneh, (selebihnya nilai sendiri :P #dibacok)

**ENJOY!**

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Kelemahannya adalah tembakan jarak jauh, sama seperti tembakan Tsubasa atau Schneider." ucap Misugi dengan serius

"T...tapi aku tidak seperti Tsubasa atau Schneider. Aku ini cuma pemain sepak bola biasa." jawab Adnan sambil menatap Misugi dengan sedikit merengut

"Tidak! Kau pasti bisa!" bentak Misugi ke Adnan

"Kau bisa! Kau lebih hebat dari Tsubasa dan Schneider! Aku yakin itu!" ucap Misugi dengan nada semangat

"M..misugi..." Adnan cuma melihat Misugi yang berkata seperti itu kepadanya.

"Terima kasih Misugi! Akan aku coba!" Adnan bersemangat untuk mengalahkan Wakabayashi

"Adnan, aku sangat yakin! Kau pasti bisa mengalahkan Wakabayashi! Jaa nee.. aku harus pulang!" ucap Misugi sambil menyemangati Adnan dan pergi meninggalkan Adnan menuju rumahnya.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Pagi hari, terlihat sedang hujan dengan deras. Tsubasa sangat khawatir, karena Adnan belum pulang. Tiba-tiba. Dia melihat Adnan sedang berlari dan masuk ke rumah Tsubasa dan menekan Bell.

"Adnan!" Tsubasa berteriak dari kamarnya dan segera membuka kan pintu untuk Adnan. Pintu sudah di buka dan Tsubasa melihat Adnan basah kuyup.

"Y..yo Tsubasa... hehe..." ucap Adnan sambil kedinginan dan basah kuyup

"A..Adnan! Dari mana saja kau? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan mu!" kata Tsubasa sambil memeluk Adnan yang basah kuyup.

"Tsubasa... siapa itu?" tanya Ibunya Tsubasa dari dapur, yang sedang memasak.

"Adnan bu! Adnan sudah pulang!" jawab Tsubasa dengan semangat dan membawa masuk Adnan lalu menutup pintu.

Tsubasa langsung mengambilkan handuk dan pakaian untuk Adnan, sementara Adnan sedang duduk di ruang TV sambil menunggu Tsubasa.

"Adnan, ayo minum teh ini... agar tubuh mu hangat." Ibunya Tsubasa menghampiri Adnan dan memberikan teh hangat.

"Te..terima kasih! Maaf sudah merepotkan.. hehe.." Adnan berterima kasih dan Ibunya Tsubasa kembali menuju dapur dan Adnan meminum teh hangat tersebut.

Tsubasa memberikan pakaiannya kepada Adnan untuk di ganti. Adnan menuju kamar mandi dan sekalian mandi.

'Tsubasa terlihat sangat senang, ketika dia bertemu Adnan.' pikir Ibu Tsubasa sambil memasak sup.

Di pagi hari yang sedang hujan dengan lebat. Terlihat Wakabayashi dan Hyuga sedang berlatih bersama, banyak tembakan jarak jauh Hyuga masih berhasil di tepis oleh Wakabayashi. Tiba-tiba seseorang tak di kenal dengan memakai payung datang, kebetulan sekali bola sedang berada di dekat dia, orang ini langsung meluncurkan tembakan jarak jauh dan Wakabayashi tidak bisa menangkap tendangan tersebut. Orang tersebut adalah Karl Heinz Schneider. Wakabayashi terkejut ketika melihat sekilas wajah Schneider.

"Sc..Schneider!" Wakabayashi bergumam dan menatap tajam Schneider. Schneider meninggalkan Wakabayashi dan Hyuga yang sedang berlatih.

'Siapa dia...' pikir Hyuga, lalu Hyuga mendekati Wakabayashi.

"Hey, masih mau lanjut?" tanya Hyuga dengan heran dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tidak, cukup sampai disini. Ayo kita pulang." Wakabayashi berdiri dan meninggalkan Hyuga.

'Wakabayashi...' Hyuga melihat Wakabayashi yang pergi meninggalkannya.

'Ting Nung...' terdengar suara bel rumah Tsubasa.  
"Tsubasa... Tsubasa..." terdengar suara seseorang dari luar rumah Tsubasa yang sedang memangilnya.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar!" jawab Tsubasa, lalu menuju pintu dan membuka pintu.

"M..Misaki! Ada apa? Ayo masuk!" Misaki masuk dan Tsubasa menutup pintu.

"Ano.. aku ingin bertemu dengan Adnan, apa dia ada?" tanya Misaki kepada Tsubasa

"Ahhh.. sebentar!" Tsubasa menuju kamarnya dan memanggil Adnan.

"Misaki? Tumben sekali.." Ibunya Tsubasa menyapa Misaki.

"Ehh, iya bu" Misaki tersenyum dan menunduk.

Setelah menunggu tidak lama. Akhirnya Tsubasa menghampiri Misaki.

"Misaki.. maaf, dia sedang demam.." ucap Tsubasa sedikit sedih.

"Ahh, tidak apa-apa, aku cuma ingin memberitahu kepadanya dan kepadamu. Bahwa..." Misaki terus berkata, tiba-tiba dia berhenti berkata.

"Bahwa? Bahwa apa?" tanya Tsubasa dengan heran.

"Karl Heinz Schneider disini.. untuk menemui Adnan dan kau... Tsubasa.." ketika mengucapkan nama Schneider, suasana rumah menjadi hening.

**.**

...

...

...

...

.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

_Autho Note:_ **Ditunggu yah, reviews'nya senpai! Arigatou gozaimashu ^^ sudah membaca FF sayang yang sederhana ini!**


	5. Chapter 5: We Meet Again!

**CAPTAIN TSUBASA FANFICTION**

**Genre: Friendship, Family  
Pairing:** All Captain Tsubasa Players + Adnan Januzaj (Other Character)**  
Language:** Bahasa Indonesia + Jepang (campur aduk xD #dihajar)**  
Disclaimer: **All Chara Captain Tsubasa belongs to _**Takahashi Youchi**_. Other Character _**Adnan Januzaj**_ (**Manchester United Player**)

**Summary: **Tsubasa bertemu dengan seseorang yang lebih hebat dari dia. Dia menggunakan baju yang bernomor 44. Siapa kah dia? yukk~ terus dibaca..

**Warning(!): OOC? **Aku usahakan tidak OOC, Typo(s) maybe, karena aku sering banget xD, nggak nyambung, aneh, (selebihnya nilai sendiri :P #dibacok)

**ENJOY!**

Pagi hari, terlihat Tsubasa sedang sibuk mencari Adnan yang tidak ada dikamarnya, dia bertanya kepada Ibunya. Tetapi Ibunya tidak melihat Adnan pergi. Tsubasa akhirnya pergi keluar rumah untuk mencari Adnan, sampai-sampai dia lupa untuk sarapan pagi. '_Adnan di mana kau berada.._' pikir Tsubasa sambil berlari menuju rumah Misaki.

"Misaki... Misaki!" Tsubasa mengetuk-ngetuk pintu rumah Misaki dan berteriak memanggil namanya.

Misaki yang sedang sarapan pagi tadi pun langsung bergegas meninggalkan sarapannya dan menuju pintu untuk membuka, siapa yang datang dan mengetuk pintu terburu-buru dan juga memanggil namanya.

"Tunggu sebentar.." Misaki membuka pintu, ketika melihat Tsubasa yang kelelahan, Misaki terkejut dan bertanya. "Tsubasa? Ada apa? Kau kelihatan lelah sekali." Tanya Misaki dengan wajah yang sangat khawatir.

"Ha..ha.. A.. apa kau melihat Adnan pagi ini?" jawab Tsubasa sambil ngos-ngosan karena kelelahan berlari dari rumahnya menuju rumah Misaki.

"Adnan? Memangnya dia kenapa?" tanya Misaki dengan heran. "Ayo kita masuk dulu, biar lebih enak untuk bercerita." Misaki mengajak Tsubasa masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Setelah mereka masuk kedalam, Tsubasa terduduk dan termenung. Memikirkan kemana Adnan pergi tiba-tiba, karena dia masih sakit dan belum sembuh total. Tidak lama Misaki membawakan sebuah teh hangat untuk Tsubasa. "Tsubasa, ayo minum teh ini." Misaki menawarkan teh tersebut, dan teh tersebut diterima Tsubasa dengan senang hati dan meminumnya.

"Tsubasa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Misaki dengan khawatir, dan duduk di depan Tsubasa.

"Adnan, dia menghilang ketika aku bangun tidur." jawab Tsubasa dengan wajah yang sedih. "Apa kau tau dia pergi kemana?" tanya Tsubasa sambil menatap Misaki.

"Umm... mungkin dia pergi ke lapangan? Untuk berlatih bersama teman-teman." jawab Misaki dan tersenyum kepada Tsubasa. "Bagaimana kalau kita berdua ke lapangan?" Misaki mengajak Tsubasa untuk pergi kelapangan untuk melihat Adnan, kemungkinan dia ada disana.

Tsubasa menerima tawaran Misaki, dan mereka berdua bergegas pergi meninggalkan rumah Misaki dan menuju lapangan.

Siang hari, terlihat Adnan sedang berjalan dengan memakai Hoodie Manchester United, dia membawa tas dan menuju ke bandara. 'Maafkan aku Tsubasa, aku harus kembali ke Inggris.' pikir Adnan sambil berjalan menuju bandara dan menyandang tasnya. Namun tiba-tiba dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang menggunakan jas putih, orang itu menawarkan Adnan untuk tinggal di Jepang selama 2 bulan. Pada akhirnya, Adnan menerima permintaan tersebut, dan tidak jadi kembali ke Inggris.

"Hei Hyuuga, apa kau melihat Adnan?" tanya Tsubasa kepada Hyuuga tiba-tiba yang sudah tiba di lapangan.

"Tidak, aku tidak melihatnya. Memangnya ada apa?" Hyuuga sedikit heran.

Terlihat Tsubasa sedikit sedih, karena tidak melihat Adnan satu harian itu. Tidak lama setelah itu, Misugi berteriak, "Hei Tsubasa! Itu Adnan!" Tsubasa yang tadinya terlihat sedikit sedih, sekarang terlihat gembira, karena melihat Adnan bersama seorang pria yang menggunakan jas putih.

.

...

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Author Note: Maaf kalau lama updatenya, hehe. Ditunggu reviewsnya yah senpai! Arigatou!


	6. Chapter 6: Training and Meet a Rival

**CAPTAIN TSUBASA FANFICTION**

**Genre: Friendship, Family  
Pairing:** All Captain Tsubasa Players + Adnan Januzaj (Other Character)**  
Language:** Bahasa Indonesia + Jepang (campur aduk xD #dihajar)**  
Disclaimer: **All Chara Captain Tsubasa belongs to _**Takahashi Youchi**_. Other Character _**Adnan Januzaj**_ (**Manchester United Player**)

**Summary: **Tsubasa bertemu dengan seseorang yang lebih hebat dari dia. Dia menggunakan baju yang bernomor 44. Siapa kah dia? yukk~ terus dibaca..

**Warning(!): OOC? **Aku usahakan tidak OOC, Typo(s) maybe, karena aku sering banget xD, nggak nyambung, aneh, (selebihnya nilai sendiri :P #dibacok)

**ENJOY!**

Sore hari, lapangan. Terlihat Tsubasa, dan Adnan sedang berlatih bersama teman-temannya. Dimana Tsubasa dan Adnan menjadi lawan, karena mereka membuat pertandingan latihan. Tim Adnan memakai rompi berwarna merah, dan tim Tsubasa memakai rompi berwarna biru.  
Terlihat tim Tsubasa unggul 2 gol dari tim Adnan, namun tim Adnan langsung membalas gol.

"Adnan, jangan biarkan Souda menerobos!" teriak Ishizaki dari belakang, dan Adnan menjaga ketat Souda.  
Namun sayang sekali, itu hanya tipuan. Dan membiarkan Tsubasa lolos dan maju ke depan gawang tim Adnan, yang dikawal oleh Wakashimazu.

"Ayo Tsubasa! Tunjukkan kekuatanmu!" Wakashimazu bersiap-siap, karena melihat Tsubasa yang hendak menendang ke arah kiri atas gawang. Namun tiba-tiba, Tsubasa di tekel oleh Adnan, dan Adnan mendapatkan bola tersebut lalu mengumpan jauh kedepan, dan terlihat Misugi di tengah dan menerima umpan jauh Adnan. Dan tim Adnan kemudian melakukan serangan balik tiba-tiba.

Tsubasa yang berada di belakang melihat Adnan yang mengatur serangan. '**_Sungguh_****_hebat.._**' pikir Tsubasa sambil kembali ke tengah dan mengejar Misugi yang membawa bola hingga ke depan gawang tim Tsubasa yang dikawal oleh Wakabayashi.

"Adnan, ini kesempatanmu!" teriak Misugi dari depan, lalu mengoper ke belakang dengan pelan, dan operan tersebut diterima oleh Adnan, dan Adnan langsung menyelesaikannya.

"Hmph, kau tidak akan bisa membobol gawangku!" ucap Wakabayashi, dan bersiap-siap.

"Memang bukan aku yang akan membobol gawangmu. Tapi.." jawab Adnan, lalu mengoper ke kirinya dengan cepat, di kiri Adnan ada Taki, dan di kanannya ada Misugi. Taki langsung menyelesaikannya. Tapi Wakabayashi tidak terkecoh, dia langsung berlari mengejar Taki, namun Taki segera mengoper bolanya ke arah Adnan, dan Adnan langsung menyelesaikannya dengan baik. Dan akhirnya berhasil menjebol gawang Wakabayashi.

"Horaaaayy!" Adnan gembira, ketika bisa menjebol gawang Wakabayashi.

"Adnan! Kau berhasil!" Ucap Misugi sambil mendekati Adnan.

"Hoi hoi.. ingat, aku ini seorang pengumpan yang handal.. hehe.." kata Taki sambil tersenyum.

Tsubasa yang berada di tengah hanya bisa terdiam, dan tersenyum tipis, melihat kerja sama Taki,Adnan, dan Misugi.  
Sore sudah hampir habis, dan malam akan tiba. Semua orang memutuskan untuk pulang. Namun di dekat pohon, terlihat Schneider sedang memantau Tsubasa dan teman-temannya. "Jadi itu yah? Yang dibilang lebih hebat dari dia." gumam Schneider, lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Tsubasa house, 20:00 PM.

Terlihat Adnan tertidur pulas, dan Tsubasa sedang makan bersama Ibunya.

"Tsubasa? Apa Adnan tadi sudah makan malam?" tanya Ibunya Tsubasa.

"Sudah bu, biarkan saja dia istirahat." jawab Tsubasa dan tersenyum.

Tidak lama, Tsubasa selesai makan malam dan langsung menuju kamarnya. Dia melihat Adnan yang tertidur sangat pulas. "Dia sangat lucu, kalau begini. Haha.." kata Tsubasa sambil tertawa pelan. Lalu Tsubasa berjalan menuju kasurnya dan mulai tidur. "Oyasumi..." ucap Tsubasa, lalu mematikan lampu.

Lapangan terlihat begitu sepi di malam ini, dan hanya ada Hyuuga disitu berlatih.  
Hyuuga hanya sendirian di lapangan, tidak ada yang menemaninya, kecuali bola.  
Hyuuga berhenti berlatih, karena melihat Schneider yang di dekat pohon melihatnya berlatih. "Hoi... Schneider bukan?" ucap Hyuuga sambil tersenyum tipis. "Akhirnya aku ketahuan." jawab Schneider, lalu keluar dari persembunyiannya, dan mendekat ke Hyuuga.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hyuuga sambil menatap datar Schneider.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, cuma ingin melihatmu." jawab Schneider.

"Kau bohong, masih belum cukup?" tanya Hyuuga lagi.

"Besok, aku akan kemari... Bersama timku.." jawab Schneider, lalu meninggalkan Hyuuga.

Hyuuga hanya terdiam, ketika mendengar perkataan itu. Tapi dalam sisi lain Hyuuga, dia merasa senang. Karena bisa melawan Schneider lagi.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**


End file.
